metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cameos and crossovers
For a list of cameos in the Metroid series itself, see List of cameos in the Metroid series. Samus's Suit redirects here. For the actual Power Suit worn by Samus Aran, see here. This page lists a number of cameos and crossovers that the Metroid series has made in other video games, in television or in films. In games ''Kid Icarus'' and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Komayto enemies in both games look unmistakably like Metroids, flying around in groups of four at Skyworld in Kid Icarus and in the Sky World Tower in Of Myths and Monsters. They attack by ramming Pit, and not latching onto the head and draining Energy as most Metroid variations do. The creatures are said to have come from another planet, which may in fact be the Metroid homeworld SR388. Their appearance was drastically altered in the latter game to only have a single tooth. The name Komayto comes from Kometo, short for Kometoroido, meaning Metroid Child in Japanese. The two games also both ran on the Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus engines, respectively. Image:Komaytosprites.PNG|''Kid Icarus'' sprites Image:Komaytos.gif|In-game Image:Komayto2.PNG|''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' ''Famicom Wars'' In this Japan only game, the Red Star commander on Donut Island is called Samasuun, and her face on the result screen is the helmet of Samus Aran. ''Tetris'' In the Nintendo version of this NES game, Samus appears playing the upright bass after the player wins a B-type game of level at least 9 and height at least 2. She appears along with multiple other Nintendo characters. ''F-1 Race'' Samus appears cheering for the player with four other women before Course 7. She waves at the player. ''Galactic Pinball'' and a Skree.]] "You are the pilot in the Space Federation investigating the mysteries of the Milky Way. Many dangers await you including Space Pirates. Use your pinball skills to solve the mysteries." This was a pinball game for the Virtual Boy, marking Samus' only appearance on that console. Samus' ship as well as several other Metroid enemies make cameo appearances in the minigame Cosmic. It is generally believed that Metroid Prime Pinball is a spiritual successor to Galactic Pinball. In the minigame, Samus must destroy 50 Metroid enemies, including Skrees. To start the mini game, the plunger that is underneath the three bumpers at the top right of the screen must be hit. A message that says "Bumper Clash" will appear. During this time, after a bumper has been hit a certain number of times, it will explode. If all three bumpers are destroyed, a Screw Attack icon will appear. When the icon is hit with a puck, Cosmic will trigger. The D-Pad must be used to control Samus's Gunship, with the A button used to shoot. Each killed enemy is worth 5,000 points. If the gunship is hit once, the mini-game ends. If it does make it to the end of the mission, a "Mission Complete" message will be shown. If every single enemy is defeated, a Perfect will be achieved. The prize for a perfect is an extra puck. This was carried on to a similar mini-game in Pinball. During the minigame, a remix of Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior plays. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' There are two Metroid cameos in this game. The first can only be viewed after Mario and his party defeat Yaridovich and returns to Mushroom Castle before going to Land's End. Mario will find Samus sleeping in the guest room bed. When spoken to, she answers: "...... I'm resting up for Mother Brain." A Samus doll also appears in a toy box in Booster's tower. File:Samus Mario RPG.gif|Samus in the guest room bed File:Ss smrpg samus1.gif|The Samus Doll File:Ss_smrpg_samus1_closeup.gif|A close-up ''Kirby'' series In both Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby can randomly become a Samus statue when he uses his rock defense. Also, the Screw Attack icon (called the Screwball in the original game, but named correctly in the remake) is a treasure in the Great Cave Offense. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, level 5-2 contains six Metroids. If Kirby defeats them all using his ice power, Samus will appear at the end of the level without her helmet and grant Kirby a Heart Star. ''Wario Land II'' The reward for level 49 is a Metroid. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Samus appears in all three games as a playable character. In Brawl, she is playable in her Zero Suit. ''Animal Crossing'' series "Mabel's Comment: They say the suit makes the bounty hunter. Try on this Samus suit and find out!" In Animal Crossing-e Series 2, there is an e-Reader card named Samus's Suit. If a Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable is used, a pattern can be uploaded to Animal Crossing that gives the player a Power Suit pattern on their shirt and helmet on their hat. The pattern can also be put on umbrellas, floor tiles, and wallpaper. In Animal Crossing: Wild World, a Metroid is available as a furniture item. It is based on Samus' Baby from Metroid II and Super Metroid, and features it in its signature capsule. When touched, it plays a few seconds of the Super Metroid theme. Like a number of rare items, copying data from Wild World to Animal Crossing: City Folk does not retain the Metroid in the catalogue, though the Metroid can once again be obtained. However, in City Folk it plays the entire theme of Super Metroid. In both games, it is acquired randomly by shooting down Gulliver. The Metroid in City Folk appears to be based upon its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. City Folk also contains two additional items, a helmet named Samus Mask and a T-shirt named Varia Suit. Both are obtained through the Tom Nook Point Tracking System. Similar to the Metroid, both the Samus Mask hat and the Varia Suit shirt resemble their Brawl appearances. The mask can be purchased for 6000 points and the Varia Suit for 5000. The design of the main body of the shirt is partly based on Samus's Suit from Animal Crossing, though it has different sleeves and back as it is a shirt and not a pattern anymore. If both clothing items are worn in conjunction, Kicks the shoe-shine skunk will change the character's shoes to yellow if the option "Go by color" is chosen when Kicks asks how the player wants their shoes shined. File:2-d03.jpg|Samus's Suit e-Reader card. File:Metroidac.JPG|The Metroid in City Folk. File:Varia Suit and Samus Mask displayed.jpg|Samus Mask and Varia Suit on display in the player's basement. File:Samus Mask worn.jpg|Samus Mask worn alone. File:Varia Suit AC Worn.jpg|Varia Suit worn alone. File:Varia Suit AC Full.jpg|Samus Mask and Varia Suit worn together. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' Includes a trailer for Metroid Prime, among other games. ''WarioWare'' series For a complete list of cameos in the WarioWare series, see here. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Samus was intended to appear at Starbeans Cafe among other Nintendo characters, during a scripted event. Dialog remains in the game's code - "Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?" She would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, most of the items were replaced with similar ones in the final game, though the Energy Tank became a Power Grip accessory.) ''1080º Avalanche'' Default high scores for one stage are "MET" "ROI" "D P". ''Custom Robo'' A girl, when guessing what the "Z" in "Z Syndicate" stands for, suggests Zebes among other words which include various Nintendo references. ''Geist'' Samus' helmet and red clothing are seen in a locker within the women's locker room at Volks Corporation. A Nintendo GameCube can also be seen in a different locker. ''Tetris DS'' Catch Mode is based on the original Metroid. The purpose of the game mode is to collect tetrominoes into contiguous blocks, by using a single solid block. The tetrominoes fall from top in various positions, and only the solid block can be rotated. Once a large block has been collected, it will detonate, destroying everything in its path. Several Metroids in containers similar to the Baby's also fall from the ceiling; destroying them in detonations will net a bonus. The player loses a small amount of health if the blocks hit the bottom of the screen. Colliding the collected blocks with the Metroid containers will cause a big health loss and destruction of some collected blocks. The game is over once player loses all health. The play area is a shaft resembling Brinstar, but with a more realistic, bat cave-like background. Samus sprites can be seen in the background in different poses. These include aiming up at a Ripper, in Morph Ball, on a ledge in front of a Blue Door, jumping and aiming at a Geemer on the bottom of a ledge, Spin Jumping from one ledge to another, a Ripper and Geemer alone, and then it cycles over. The theme is a remix of the classic Brinstar theme, which can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t6cyW93q34. When the detonation block activates and before it explodes, a faster remix of the Brinstar theme is heard. Level 12 of Marathon Mode is also Metroid themed. The level contains the Brinstar theme, Mother Brain in the background and a rapidly rotating sprite of Samus that moves when points are accumulated. On the top screen, Samus can be seen jumping around in the starting point of Brinstar, but the Morph Ball is missing and the background is colored red, failing to match the blue rock scenery of Brinstar. Finally, Samus can be seen running around on the title screen shooting tetrominoes. File:Catch_Mode.png|Catch Mode File:Marathon Mode level 12.png|Marathon Mode ''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' In this Japan only Wii game, the Zero Suit can be unlocked as an alternate costume by photographing 20 ghosts on the ghost list. Another Nintendo themed costume is Luigi's overalls. File:69318 2.jpg File:69318 1.jpg|Video in Phantasy Star Ø.]] ''Phantasy Star Ø'' Samus's Arm Cannon is one of several available Nintendo weapons. ''Jam with the Band'' Metroid - "Brinstar" is one of the downloadable songs available from the initial day of release in the European version. http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17364) ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Developed by Retro Studios, the company that created the Metroid Prime Trilogy, has several Metroid cameos. Metroid Prime Trilogy A.I. as well as a heavily modified version of the game's camera as was involved with the original creation of the game, and helped get the project moving in the early stages.http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=151814 In 7-1, "Foggy Fumes", a structure greatly resembling Crocomire's skull is visible in the background. In level 6-7, "Tippy Shippy", the beginning of the level has what appear to be Parasites (or possibly Leviathan Infants) embedded into the walls. In 7-R, "Lift-Off Launch", there is a large gyroscope with three spinning rings around a core; this is a reference to the Main Dynamo present in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes room Main Gyro Chamber, along with another similar device in the Minigyro Chamber. The core resembles a Portal. Both were located in the Sanctuary Fortress. In some levels there is also an enemy called an Electroid, the suffix of which is in Metroid. It bears no resemblance to the creature, however. In the caves environment, world 4, numerous references to the Phazon Mines and Phazon itself are made. Firstly, large, deep-blue crystals and oversized purple mushrooms resembling Phazon crystals and Saturnines can been seen. Also, when visiting Cranky Kong's huts in the Caves world, he can be seen saying "I've been trying to figure out just what they mine in these mines, but I've got nothing." While riding the carts in the various mine cart stages later in the game, some carts have a glowing blue substance with black streaks that appears to emit something that looks similar to small lightning bolts; these characteristics are shared by Phazon. File:Crocomire DKCR.png|Crocomire's skull File:Parasite or Leviathan Infant DKCR.png|The Parasite/Leviathan Infant-like fossils. File:Main Gyro Chamber DKCR.png|The Main Dynamo. File:Phazon_Saturnine_DKCR.png|The Phazon-like crystals, Saturnine-like mushrooms and a cart with "Phazon". File:Electroid.png|The Electroid ''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' In this game made by Team Ninja, the Geothermal Power Plant has been made into an arena, with Ridley himself serving as a stage hazard. The Vs. Ridley theme is the stage song. The Power Plant platform is slightly different than it is in Metroid: Other M, however, as parts of the stage is destroyed, and Ridley destroys another part of it with his fireballs before the match. He will join the fight at certain points to unleash more fireballs at the combatants. If one is thrown over the edge then it is an instant KO as Ridley will scrape them against the wall much like in Other M, before killing them with a fireball. At the end, Samus, in Morph Ball form, also makes an appearance, killing Ridley with a Power Bomb. A recent interview confirmed that she would not be a playable character. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-01-24-samus-not-playable-in-dead-or-alive-3ds File:GPP_DoAD_10.png|Official render. File:GPP DoAD 7.jpg|Official render. File:GPP_DoAD_11.png|Official render. File:GPP_DoAD_12.png|Official render. File:GPP_DoAD_15.png|Official render. File:GPP DoAD 6.jpg|Official render. File:GPP_DoAD_13.png|Official render. File:GPP DoAD 9.png|Official render. File:GPP_DoAD_14.png|Official render. File:GPP DoAD 8.png|Official render. File:GPP DoAD 5.png|Samus deals her move. Possible references ''Mario'' series Starting in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario would be able to spin jump when he collected a Starman, and the pattern resembled the Screw Attack. This also happens in subsequent remakes and games. The Snoozorb enemy in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also resembles the Metroid Fusion boss Nightmare, with both of their names pertaining to sleeping. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' The game contains an enemy called a Bulbul, which resembles a Metroid. Third-party/unlicensed software ''Blaster Master'' Metroid-like enemies appear underwater in this Metroid inspired game. They bear 4 retracting mandibles, but no nuclei. http://www.rvgfanatic.com/mediac/400_0/media/DIR_1304915/BlasterMaster6.JPG ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' In the "Cave of Skeletons" area, there are skulls that bear a strong resemblance to Crocomire's. http://www.metroid-database.com/features/cameos.php#Castlevania%20HoD ''Cave Story'' The floating enemy called "Jellies" resemble Metroids and also have a queen in this Super Metroid inspired game. http://cache.gawkerassets.com/assets/images/9/2010/03/cavestory_01.jpg ''Singularity'' http://www.metroid-database.com/features/cameos.php#Singularity ''Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty'' A Metroid is seen in a stasis tube much like the Baby's. http://www.metroid-database.com/features/cameos.php#Starcraft%20II Cancelled cameos ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' Game was intended to include Samus and Link as playable characters, but Nintendo did not decide to ultimately provide the lisence to Activision. A video shows her using many of her abilities from the Metroid series, and she appears to have been based off of her Metroid Prime depiction. She is also seen using a new ability called Chozo Blood Rights. The appearance of this ability is short, and there does not appear to be any visible changes after activation, apart from a green glow around Samus. It would seem to increase benefits inherited from the Chozo blood Samus has. It is possible this ability grants Samus more power or better defense, as it does not appear to be an attacking move. In comics and manga ''Captain N: The Game Master For a complete list of cameos in the ''Captain N: The Game Master series, see here. ''Nintendo Comics System For a complete list of cameos in the ''Nintendo Comics System series, see here. ''Mario vs. Wario'' A super deformed doll in Samus's likeness that Princess Peach desired drove the humorous plot for a Mario vs. Wario comic that was published in Nintendo Power prior to the ''Super Metroid'' comic. The doll in this comic was different from the doll depicted in Super Mario RPG. The titular characters Mario and Wario fight over who gets to buy the doll, using trickery to get ahead of one another. Ultimately, it is revealed that Luigi had bought the doll. A YouTube video of the comic can be found here. ''Duh Stoopid Bomb! In the ''Mario series comic Duh Stoopid Bomb! published by the Nintendo Comics System, Mother Brain's name appears on a list of people who think King Toadstool is dumb. ''Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life'' In this video game themed manga, the titular character says, "I wish I could turn into a Morphing Ball and roll to the bathroom from here, instead of having to stand up." Another character then says, "I used to know a guy who could do that. He said it wasn't that great." In television Toys Я Us commercial In a Toys R Us commercial that advertised NES games, a store in Tourian, labeled Kraid's Toy Shop, is shown to be sold out. A man and his son are seen there wearing Samus Aran's Power Suit as they bomb the floor into Toys Я Us. Kool-Aid commercial Samus once appeared in a Kool-Aid Commercial that advertised a contest in which a copy of Metroid II: Return of Samus would be given away to the winner. An animated version of her is seen in the back of a school bus with two children. ''Mystery Science Theater 3000 In episode #405 of the show, "Being From Another Planet," a troubled teen is alone in his room playing a little electronic game when two guys come in to bother him, at which point Crow says, "Could I go back to my game? I was up to the third level of Metroid." http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=features&p=beyondzebes House In the first season's third episode, "Occam's Razor", House can be seen playing his Game Boy Advance SP, with "the fourth level" of ''Metroid: Zero Mission shown on screen, though the sound effects are not from the game and entering the Morph Ball in the hands of a Chozo Statue kills all of the players in the show.http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=features&p=beyondzebes There is also mention of a species called "space bunnies", which may be referring to Reos. In the fifteenth episode of the same show, "Mob Rules," House produces his Nintendo DS and holds it up to a comatose's patient's ear. The footage on screen is Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, again with different sound effects.http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=features&p=beyondzebes ''Spaceballs: The Animated Series In the second episode of the show, Samus (with an exaggerated appearance and large breasts) fires a Super Missile at a tank driving down the street. http://www.metroid-database.com/features/beyondzebes.php Code Monkeys In the episode "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", Larrity searches for bounty hunters to kill the robotic teddy bear that Dave, Jarry, and Black Steve reprogrammed. Towards the end of the episode, a warped version of Samus's ship rises up and Samus jumps out and kills the teddy bear. She then removes her helmet and reveals that she is actually Marry. She then morphs into a ball and rolls away. This version of Samus has the arm cannon on her left arm instead of her right, probably due to copyright issues with Nintendo. '' as depicted in ''One Tree Hill.]] ''One Tree Hill ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is briefly depicted in season 8 episode 14, "Holding Out for a Hero". ''Mad Samus (also in Zero Suit) and Ridley appear in season 1, episode 16, ''"Straight A Team / Gaming's Next Top Model", with on-screen mentions of Zebes and K-2L. In the short, Samus competes in a beauty contest against Peach and Zelda, while Mario and Mega Man judge. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2heWwughTc&feature=player_embedded Also appearing were Gannondorf, Bowser, Lakitu and Zelda's Shiek form. The quickly dismissed characters include Misty, Birdo, Lara Croft, and Amy Rose. In films ''The Wizard ''Metroid can be seen briefly (in a full-screen shot) on a PlayChoice-10. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnrRjRP871Y ''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over One scene depicts the main characters talking about lava always appearing in video games. One says "In Metroid, it's actually magma." Jarhead When the marines are on their flight to their destination, Anthony questions another marine about rather being a worthless civilian, playing ''Metroid, "trying to get to that 9th level." Another marine mentions how at the end, nothing happens, it just starts over. In literature #The third issue of French magazine IG featured an advertisement for Cooking Mama, with Samus being featured along with Princess Zelda and Peach, and many other non-Nintendo video game characters. #''How to Draw Nintendo Greatest Heroes & Villains'' featured Samus on pages 26 to 27. Other media #Nintendo Monopoly featured the Metroid series, including Samus Aran, Meta-Ridley, and a Metroid on the orange properties. Metroid and Super Metroid can be seen in the background. Gallery File:KoolAidM2.png|Kool-Aid commercial File:Chozo_Blood_Rights.png|Chozo Blood Rights (video) File:MPHFH_House.jpg|''First Hunt'' as depicted in House M.D. Category:Cameos & Crossovers Category:Lists Category:Media